(1998-097) 04-07-1998
04-07-1998 Tuesday, April 7, 1998 Sponsors: G, T, 11 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A story of a cat who hated rain, wished for it to stop, and witnessed the disastrous effects of no rain. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids on a jungle safari spot an ornate G swing through the trees. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Winnie The Pooh sings "Up, Down & Touch The Ground" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Scenes of flowers set to harmonica music |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle's three nephews shows him how a round is sung |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G/g musical notes (Gordon voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In stop-motion, a boy makes landscapes out of sand and water. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash - Old MacDonald says a spaceship has landed on his farm. A dog emerges with a frisbee in its mouth, and MacDonald mistakes the frisbee for the spaceship. But before long, a real spaceship lands on the farm, and out of it come the Yip Yip Martians. The scene ends in chaos |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Great Inventors Series: Willy Pinkham, intern at the rubber glove factory, invents the balloon |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Alphabet Dancers form the letter T |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T es para telefono |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster displays eleven purple pooches |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "It's Magic" as Justin, Lindsey & Howard perform magic tricks |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At the circus, Tommy Trueheart displays his 11 trick-performing lions. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting: 11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What if we celebrate Valentine's Day with chickens instead of hearts? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Captain Ernest pilots The Love Boat. He loves his boat, and soon all of the passengers join him in expressing their love for it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Tony Bennett and Lexine sing "Little Things" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What's missing? (a baby) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Santa Please Don't Forget Me On Christmas Day" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids observe cloud formations, until it starts to rain |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Playing cards form the letter T; the jack and queen tango. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|David narrates some films showing the homes of animals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Que es Esto?: Horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Tosha, Shawn, Derek & Min sings "That's What An Island Is" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Stella the Story-Teller narrates the story of The Elephant & The Mouse, played by Ashley & Maria |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In an homage to the musical cartoons of the 1930's, Cab Callomouse attends a revue at the Lunar Lounge. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G For Giggle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings “Personality” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon's Voiceover 'T/t': Two caterpillars form T and t. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song "There's a Lot of Different Ways to Get to School" (sung by Jerry Nelson) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T for treasure (Jim Thurman VO) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pageant: The Night Before Christmas - Ernie narrates the pageant, with Rowlf the Dog on piano. Bert reluctantly plays Mama, Grover plays a mouse, The Two-Headed Monster plays Santa Claus, and various monsters play reindeer |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|It's A Lovely Eleven Morning |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting up to 11 (African masks) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At a zoo, monkeys clean each other and run around. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G is for Glue |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Zoe, Prairie Dawn, Rosita and Betty Lou sing "Girl of the World." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Signing Alphabet," an animated film by Steve Finkin. Music for voice and electronics by Joan La Barbara. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T is for tiger, teapot, television and taxi. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Prof. Majorchord, Dr. Smithsonian & The Kidsongs Kids sings “Three Little Fishies” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At night, Elizabeth counts five lights going on and off. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Tanya talk about the word "HELP." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box G / g |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A STOP sign spins around. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Something's missing ... is it a frog or a dog? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate Olsen sings "Come On" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A bird displays the front and back of a turtle. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:1998 Episode Guide Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide